


I Miss The Monsters

by DemigoddessOfTheSea (Winchesterlovr0508), Lucifer01



Series: Camp Half Blood Chronicles [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percabeth - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Crack Fic, F/M, Funny, Heroes of Olympus, Quarantine, The Great Prophecy, The Seven, damnit valdez, persassy, the seven get bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/DemigoddessOfTheSea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer01/pseuds/Lucifer01
Summary: Percy and the Seven are quarantined at Camp Half Blood, and things get a little crazy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/ Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McClean, Solangelo - Relationship, Will Solace/ Nico Di Angelo, leo valdez/calypso, percabeth - Relationship
Series: Camp Half Blood Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704148
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	I Miss The Monsters

**Day One:**

Chiron told us to write in these journals while we’re all under lockdown. I’m guessing this is in case we all die and some alien race finds artifacts or something weird. Anyway, I’m Percy Jackson, demigod extraordinaire. My girlfriend, Annabeth, and I came to help out at camp when this whole “quarantine” thing hit. My guess is Apollo is having another tantrum about the mortals not liking his new haiku. But Mr D says we all need to stay put. We’re not the only ones stuck here either. The old gang got back together too. So it’s The Seven of The Great Prophecy, a son of Hades, a daughter of Bellona, a former Titan Goddess, and about sixty teenage campers stuck in one place. What could go wrong? 

It turns out Annabeth and Calypso have never seen like  _ any  _ great movie in existence. So we’re starting out with a personal favorite of mine.  _ Jaws.  _ Maybe Wisegirl will get scared. 

**Update:**

Note to self: Do NOT send a tidal wave to drench your friends when the giant murder shark is going chomp chomp. Now Annabeth is wet and I have broken ribs. Shut up Nico! Excuse me while I go to the infirmary. 

**Day Two:**

Monopoly should be a pretty safe game with a low injury rate right? WRONG! Not when you’re playing with seven other demigods. 

Hazel keeps manipulating the Mist and moving our pieces around. Frank keeps turning into a gorilla when he gets sent to jail. Piper keeps charmspeaking everybody to give up their properties and they won’t let me have a swimming pool in my hotel. And  _ somehow,  _ Annabeth keeps winning! What the Hades is happening here!? Wait… Leo just set the board on fire. Guess we won’t have to worry about  _ that  _ game anymore. Thanks Valdez. No, seriously, thank you. I was getting murdered out there. 

**Day Three:**

Hermes cabin must’ve gotten bored last night. The entire Aphrodite cabin, including Piper, got bright green hair and their eyebrows shaved off. Ahh, to wake to the sound of a dozen Beauty Kings and Queens. 

Piper’s on the war path now. Not even Jason is safe. Piper charmed him into walking into the lake. 

Frank panicked and turned into a Beluga Whale and dove in to save him. I  _ really  _ wish I could’ve recorded this. 

**Day Four:**

It looks like the girls are going stir crazy being stuck in isolation, they attempted to do our makeup today.

Leo had to walk around in a ball of flame for protection before taking off to bunker 9. Jason took to the sky, and to save my own life I jumped into the lake.

Well, when I emerged, Frank…. Frank wasn’t so lucky.

What kind of witchcraft is mascara and contour these girls have access to?

**Day Five:**

Annabeth is making me study so we don’t lose our spot at the university in New Rome. 

Remember that time I had to hold up the sky?

Yeah, that was more fun than biophysics.

**Later:**

Big shout out to Frank for turning into a giant sea monster so I could get out of homework! 

**Day Six:**

~~ I just realised just how amazing, and awesome Leo was until now. ~~

~~ He is so brave and handsome, and just so much more badass than me! ~~

~~ And that thing he can do with fire, that is just so much cooler than my silly water tricks, he’s just so perf  ~~

DAMNIT VALDEZ!!

**Day Seven:**

I held up the earth for this woman. I jumped into TARTARUS for this woman. I studied CALCULUS for this woman! But today is the last straw! Annabeth ate the last blue cupcake and didn’t even save me a bite. 

For all you single ladies out there who are looking for an awesome only semi awkward demigod, I’m your-

OUCH! RACHEAL ELIZABETH DARE!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP USING THAT FREAKING BLUE HAIRBRUSH AS A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!

Especially when it’s aimed at my head. That’s  _ definitely  _ going to leave a mark. 

**Later:**

Word to the wise… Not you Wisegirl. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT play Red Rover with your gigantic cyclops of a brother. It’s been four  _ hours  _ and Solace is  _ still  _ working his Apollo voodoo magic on me. STOP LAUGHING DEATH BOY! 

Help me…

**Day Eight:**

**6 am**

Mrs. O’Leary chewed the cap off Riptide. No hellhounds were hurt in this stunt! But now my pen is a sword permanently until Valdez fixes it. 

I went for breakfast and the entire camp asked if I was happy to see them. Are we  _ really, super  _ sure there’s no more Titans to fight or some other horrible quest that’ll probably kill me available. I’d rather not have “died of too much embarrassment” written on my tombstone.

**Later:**

This is stupid. Chiron called Valdez and I to the Big House to tell us we’re not allowed to be in the same room unsupervised. 

First of all, I am an adult and a powerful dude!

Second of all, why would you put a canon in the middle of a room and expect somebody NOT to fire it? Sounds like pretty poor decision making on their part. Ahem… Mr. D…

So now Jason is our chaperone. Reyna is running a betting ring to see how long we’ll survive. She’s exaggerating right?

Yeah. She totally is. 

**Day Ten:**

Reyna was  _ not  _ exaggerating. 

Let me start off by saying, Jason does not like being called Captain Thunderpants. 

Completely unrelated: Water conducts electricity. 

Also, he doesn’t like a bronze dragon and a hellhound playing tug of war with his spear. 

What Jason hates most though is when his cabin is filled with staplers and a note that says “Bon Appetite!” 

I’d regret it but… I don’t. I really don’t. Even Thalia is snorting in the corner, getting ready to laugh herself to death and turn into a tree again. 

**Day Eleven:**

**Feels like day 864 though**

Annabeth and I finally got some alone time together. We sat in the strawberry fields and watched the Demeter cabin work their magic with the nymphs and satyrs to help them grow. Then we had a nice romantic picnic in the pier. It was great. 

Well, it was. Until my dad showed up freaking out. Apparently he doesn’t get a bunch of news on plagues and stuff in his underwater palace. The dolphins are slacking. Wisegirl was trying not to laugh for the entire 45 minutes it took to calm Poseidon down. Do you know how dangerous it is to calm down a wailing god while he’s swinging around his trident of death!? 

Not cool dad. 

  
  


**Day Twelve:**

The love triangle continues.

How long do you think it’ll take Jason to realise everyone keep leaving bricks in his path? He’s tripped over the same brick several times today.

It was hilarious when he asked Pipes for a hand fixing his chariot and she handed him a brick. The look of confusion was priceless.

**Later:**

Piper and the Aphrodite cabin made a wedding dress for the brick, and with the help of the Demeter cabin and the Satyrs the amphitheater was filled with flowers and ready for the big day. Even Chiron is dressed as a faux celebrant.

Now to get Jason there...

**Day Thirteen:**

The Hunters of Artemis are monsters! Who the Hades wakes up an innocent demigod with their giant scary Aegis!? And who teams up with clarisse and the Ares cabin to set up land mines and obstacle courses all over camp!?

One minute I was going to use the bathroom and the next minute, I was snared in a trap! Not just any trap either, no, it was for a friggen MANTICORE! 

Thalia is a jerk. I think it runs in the family. *cough* Zeus *cough*

**Later:**

Valdez changed the security on the Argo II

Percy

Access denied

Percy Jackson

Access denied

Seaweed brain

Access denied

......... Valdez!!!!!! You didn’t!

Water Boy.

Access granted

DAMNIT VALDEZ

**Day Fourteen:**

So I may or may not have flooded Bunker 9 today.

Annabeth doesn’t believe me that it really wasn’t my fault....

Valdez started it....

Shut it Valdez, you totally started it. Changing my voice security on the Argo II to Water Boy.

I was just demonstrating what a water boy can do.

I’m done. If anybody needs me, I’ll be in the Long Island Sound talking to my buddy Steve. Is Steve a giant squid? Yes he is. Don’t judge me. 

Persassy out. 


End file.
